


Data Fusion

by Setheris



Series: Fragmented [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setheris/pseuds/Setheris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah had a really bad day. Axton is there to brighten it up. </p><p>Set a long time before "FailSafe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is another installment in the "Fragmented"-series. The main protagonists are Sarah/Axton and this is my idea of how they could've met in this alternate universe. If you've read "error bar", then you can kinda guess why I think it's important that those two characters have a bit of screen time.  
> I might add a few chapters in the future, just to keep the number of installments overall as small as possible, I don't want to confuse you with too much.  
> Also, as always, I'm still a newbie and I might make some slight modifications in order to improve the writing.  
> But I hope that this is still an enjoyable chapter.  
> Thanks!
> 
> P.S.: No smut for now...

Sarah had a terrible day. After spending the last week on a suicide mission that wasn't even fully disclosed by her CO, that bastard just left her unit to die. Running away like a fucking coward with his tail between his legs. She should have just shot him in his fucking head, but she just stood there gaping like a fool, after the dickbag took one of their escape pods. Well, to her defense, she really didn't expect that.

Taking over command, Sarah managed to save half of her comrades and complete the mission but the asshole traitor had friends in high places and he got all the praise of a job well done. Didn't even got a reprimand. Fucker. And what did she get? Nothing.

She needed a fucking drink. What better way to do it than here in Elysium.

"Sarah, what's up, man hunter?" A jovial voice calls out to her. The bartender, a thirty something old bespectacled woman, that had an impressive collection of tattoos on her face, waved excitedly over the bar. Running a hand through her hair, Sarah simply smiled at her while strutting over. Sitting down, she knocked on the counter in greeting.

"The usual, Polly. Give me a Furiosa for starters, please."

"Oh, someone had a bad time. Why don't you tell me more about it?" Polly said with a smirk. Watching Polly make her drink, she loudly sighed. Sarah didn't have a lot of friends. Opportunity whores can really make you weary about trusting anyone these days, but Polly, she was practically with her from the start.

"You know how it is. Top secret stuff but I can tell you this, I'm sick and tired from all those little power games. Making mistakes is one thing, but fucking leaving your station and risking the lives of those under your command without getting punished? One of these days, they will all get what's coming for them, I fucking swear."

Polly handed her drink and ruffled her short hair. "Ah, that sucks. But you know, don't let it get to you. That's what they really want. And you know what? One day, you can call me up and we teach those fools a lesson!" Right then, the entrance door opened. Five men entered, guffaws of laughter were heard as one of them, a guy wearing a striped dirty blue bandana, told his comrades an anecdote.

"You should've seen his snobby face, when I pissed on his car. _My lawyers will hear of this_ and _You can't do that_. Ran away real fast, when I tried to piss on him too!" The huge man laughed and clapped the guy who had a mohawk, on the back. "Why so grumpy, Quintus, got something to say?" Quintus angrily squinted at the man, before elbowing him in the side.

"Stop touching me, Volkbert. Should've just killed that git, he wasn't worth the money is all I'm saying." With that, the guy left to brood in a corner. Volkbert shrugged at the others and gestured to Quintus. "How about we just ignore party pooper over there and get drunk?!"

"Hear, hear!" A redhead called out.

Sarah glanced at the bunch of mostly rowdy buff looking men that were loudly hollering at Polly to get them drinks ASAP. "I'll be right back, let me take care of those buffons first." Polly winked at her and went back to work.

"I'll be damned, what kind of shitty bar is this? Ugh, where is my damn beer? Bartender!" Complained a guy who had a huge beard, that were braided into two asymmetrical strands. "Get your ass over here and serve us!"

"Shut the fuck up, Rando." Said the blonde guy next to him. He was by far the youngest looking out of the group. "You'll get your booze soon enough."

"Boy, you better watch your big mouth or I'll break it for ya."

Sizing the newcomers up, Sarah noticed that all of them were carrying weapons of different brands and sizes. _No insignia, no leader. Bunch of brawling idiots. Mercenarys._ She kept an eye on them, especially when Polly went over there with their orders.

"Hey fellas, apologies for the looong wait." She leaned over and placed their drinks on the table. Sarah noticed the Rando guy eyeing her behind rather intensively. Her grip on the glass tightened, _just give her an excuse to beat someone the fuck up_. "Just give me a holler, if you want a refill!"

"Well, I know how you can make it up to me, sugar tits." Rando reached for her ass, just as he was about to touch it, the blonde guy took hold of it and twisted until he let out a yelp. "Axton, you little fu–" Rando yelped again as his arm was twisted further.

"Thanks for the drinks, my lady. Don't mind the tough guy, he just doesn't know how to behave in public." Polly blushed lightly, as blondie winked at her. She turned back to the bar, leaving her patrons to settle their dispute by themselves. The sounds of fists hitting flesh and loud complaints soon followed her.

Sarah arched her eyebrow at her, as she watched Polly giggle behind the bar. She was a bit disappointed, that someone else got to play, but the night was still young.

"You're awfully flushed, Polly."

"Really? Have you seen that chiseled face?! Gawd, that body too. And the manners! I tell you, if I was a few years younger and not a bar owner at the same time I would totally go over there and plant one right on those lips. Blondes normally don't even do it for me." She giggled again.

"You're behaving like you are forty or something. You could go there, I think he was flirting with you." Rolling her eyes at her, Sarah took a sip from her drink.

"Nah, I don't really like _boys_. I want me some silver fox." Polly laughed but soon cut off as she noticed something behind Sarah. "Oh no, not the face!"

Turning around again, Sarah witnessed as blondie got decked by the hairy dickbag, who was already sporting a black eye. Axton toppled over, destroying a chair on his way down.

"You wanna play with the big men, little boy?! I told ya, I'll break your fucking face!"

"Still not broken, you donkey!" Quickly standing up, Axton wiped his lips, smearing the blood on his face. _Hmmm._ Leaning casually back, Sarah eyed the spectacle with interest now.

"Hey, guys, aren't we all frien–" A short redhaired guy tried to intervene, but got quickly shoved back by Rando.

"Fuck off, Brandyn, I had it with smart ass over here!" Rando tried to grab Axton by his shirt, but he was too quick for him. He got a slap on his head for his trouble. Axton grinned cockily.

"I'm just getting started, _bub_."

Rando roared in anger, he absolutely hated being called bub and Axton knew it too. He ran full speed at Axton, arms wide open and caught him around his waist. Axton groaned as he was slammed to the ground. Sarah let out a sigh, disappointed now that the cocky blonde couldn't back it up.

"Hey, we really should stop this before we get kicked out, _again_!" Brandyn turned to Volkbert, hoping to get him to stop the fight. Volkbert just shrugged.

"Just let them duke it out. Can't take them bitching anymore. Always circling each other like there is blood in the water." He chugged his beer back. "Yeah, we're still animals at heart... Hey, that reminds me, did I tell you about the time when Quintus and I had to fight a monster while we were both naked? Just wasn't our fists that were swinging that day."

"Volkbert!" Quintus cried out indignantly from his corner. Volkbert smirked at him, reaching over to ruffle his hair, but Quintus slapped his hand away. "I told you to stop touching me and my hair is off-limits too!"

"My bad." Getting closer to Brandyn, he whispered conspicuously. "I'll tell y'all later, when Monsieur has his beauty sleep."

Brandyn grinned slightly until he caught eyes with Quintus. Nursing his beer, Quintus simply glared daggers at him until Brandyn mumbled a _Nevermind_ to Volkbert and turned back to watch the brawl.

Axton was currently laying on the ground trying to avoid furious punches which was rather difficult with Rando sitting on him. The guy wasn't exactly a lightweight.

"Hope they don't break anymore of my chairs or I'll get really cranky." Polly said while polishing her glasses. "I also hope that the pretty boy wins."

"I think it'll be over soon, blondie got trapped." She was secretly amused by blondie. He reminded her of her early brawler years. Always itching for a fight with bigger and stronger people until she found out that she could use her energy in a more productive way. In the military she can at least get somewhere in life. Sarah snapped out of it as she heard a high-squeaked yowl. Polly laughed out loud and pointed at the two fighters. What Sarah saw made her snort. _What a bold move, blondie._

Rando was still sitting on Axton, but desperately trying to get the blonde to release him. Axton apparently had a tight hold over his genitals. Rando couldn't stop yowling. His comrades were howling too, but rather with laughter, even Quintus was chuckling.

"Gonna give up now, tough guy?" Squeezing a bit, he watched as Rando cried out. "Maybe you don't need your balls after all!"

"Fu–argh, y-y-es, damnit, let go, boy!" Giving him one last squeeze, he released him. He smirked at Rando who fell sideways pressing both hands against his aching parts. Standing up and brushing himself off, he went to the restroom, which was right next to the bar, to wash his hands and clean his bloody face. Noticing two women staring at him as he went by, he slightly blushed and gave both of them a thumbs up. He collided slightly with the door jamb, letting out a pained grunt. Polly giggled, while Sarah snorted again.

"Hey, Polly, how about you prepare a little something for Mr. Smooth here." Sarah put down some cash on the counter. Polly swiped the money and licked her lips.

"Ah, that's how it is... man hunter. Should've known... After all, I know all your little kinks. So, what do you have in mind? A nice bourbon or another Furiosa maybe?"

"Hmm, scotch on the rocks. I think, it suits him best. For me too, please."

"Coming right up!" She quickly prepared both drinks and set them down on the counter. "Am I allowed to eavesdrop?"

Shaking her head, Sarah just pointed a finger at the other end of the bar. Polly murmured something about her being _no fun at all_ and walked away.

A couple minutes later, Axton emerged from the restroom, intending to go back to his comrades without even looking at the bar, because he was still a bit mortified about his clumsiness there, but he was stopped by a slender hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to look at the owner and immediately straightened his posture.

"Hey stranger, want to come over here and take a drink with me?"

A short haired beautiful brunette in blue jeans and a red top was holding out a glass to him, he tried not to look her up and down, but he ultimately failed. She had something wild and strong about her. Amber eyes, a cocky smile and a cute voice. It made him flustered.

"Y-yeah, of course, I would love to!" Axton hastily grabbed the glass, thankfully not spilling anything. She sat down at the bar and he followed her, secretly admiring her long legs.

"Name's Sarah." She held out hand for him to shake.

"I-I'm Axton. Nice to meet you." He really wanted to bash his head, why was he so nervous? And now he felt like a creep, because he liked the way her skin feels as they shook hands. Axton quickly took a sip of his drink to calm himself.

"I'd say, I've never seen such a _ballsy_ move before." Sarah smirked. The remark prompted a startled laugh out of him which was really bad, because he was just tasting the liquor. He started coughing while Sarah snorted at him. "Scotch too strong for you?"

"No, you made me laugh." Axton coughed out. "I never had scotch before either."

"What a shame, I think it fits you. You made me laugh before too and let me tell you, that's not an easy thing to do."

"Oh. You mean, when I hit myself like an idiot on the door frame?" He slightly ducked his head and looked into his glass, swirling it in his hand.

"Ha. Okay, I admit that was funny. But I meant your fight. Hearing a grown man yowl like that, honestly, that made my night." Sarah grinned at him as he looked up. Axton quickly ducked his head again.

"I'm glad. Wouldn't want you to have a bad night because of me." He said a bit shyly. "Rando and I normally don't butt heads, at least not physically. I was on edge today and he wouldn't stop being an ass."

"Yeah, I saw everything. Your group isn't exactly the quietest bunch. I take it, that you are a mercenary?" She gestured at his absent insignia on his jacket and the hidden holster, which carried a pistol.

"Oh, yes, I'm working with them for over a year now. We just finished a big job and wanted to celebrate for a bit." He grinned at her. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Dahl soldier. Currently starting my vacation." She slowly circled the edge of her glass with her finger tip, before wetting it slightly and tasting it. "Just looking for a bit of fun..." The move was so quick that the boy had trouble even registering what she just did.

"....uh?" Axton gaped at her. Several seconds later, without him doing anything, she closed the distance between them and grabbed his chin gently, closing it for him.

"You are drooling." That finally got him moving. He swiped his mouth urgently and apologized.

"Son of a taint, I'm normally not that... I'm really sorry." Smoothing out his hair in embarrassment, he really felt like a fish out of water.

"Don't sweat it. It's cute, really." And she really meant it. Sarah had a lot of one night stands, normally with guys around her age or older, they always seemed sure of themselves in and out of the bedroom. She expected the younger man to be from the same flock, with all the earlier displayed cockiness and eagerness to battle but this fumbling and blushing behaviour... it was refreshing to say at least. And honestly she didn't think she would laugh today. "Let's cut to the chase here. I was in a bit of funk before you came along and... you made my night suck less. I _like_ you. So, do you want to get out of here and fuck?"

She heard Polly nearby snort loudly, trying to conceal it as a cough. Glaring at her slightly, she mouthed _Sorry_ and went away to serve other patrons.

Turning back, she was greeted by the sight of a really beet red blonde, who tried to drink out of an empty cup. He even gulped as if there was any kind of liquid inside of it. Putting the cup on the counter with a little bit more force than necessary, he stood up and basically fled to his mercenary unit. Now it was Sarah's turn to gape, did she just get rejected? _Ruuude._

"Hey Axton, what's up?" Brandyn asked curiously as he saw Axton ramrod straight walking up to them. He had a weird expression on his face. Maybe he was constipated?

"There is, I, I need to leave right now, really important, see you tomorrow!" Axton prattled on, turning quickly after delivering his butchered message.

"What was that?" He asked confused. "He looked really weird. Did Rando give him a concussion?"

"That, my buddy, is the face of a man on a mission. Life and death, so to speak." Volkbert hollered. Quintus rolled his eyes, Rando was still clutching himself and laying limply on the floor.

"What mission? What do you mean life and death, it's really that seri–"

"Brandyn, don't be stupid. Axton found himself a bird and now he is off having sex with her."

"Ooooh. I see." Brandyn watched as Axton walked up to a leggy brunette, picking her up without saying a word and carrying her bridal style out of the door, while the bartender whistled at them. "Did he just kidnap her?!"

"Nah, Axton is a gentleman. She's in good hands." Volkbert answered him reassuringly. "But we should all take a leaf out of his book and maybe go do something a bit more exciting..." He leered at Quintus and waggled his eyebrows. "So, you come here often, gorgeous?"

"For fuck's sake, Volkbert. You're ridiculous."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah. Wanted to write smut, but got distracted. It's all Axton's fault.

Delicate hands gripping tightly on his shoulders, plush lips pressing slowly up and down his neck, biting him gently. Axton suppressed a groan, his cheeks heating up. He was glad that the street lights were giving them enough illumination. They had forgotten to turn the switches.

He had his back on the wall, she was pressing her leg against his groin, as he thrusted hesitantly. His vision turned blurry, so he closed his eyes.

"Touch me..." Sarah took his hands that were holding her waist, placed one of them on her neck, the other one on below the belt. He clenched his fingers around her ass. Sarah kissed his eyelids, it tickled, he opened them slightly in surprise. No one had ever put their lips on his eyes before. She just glanced at him with an impish smile. "I thought you would talk a lot more."

"I'm...I'm trying to keep up," he admitted. "I feel like I could... burst."

"We just started." Arching her eyebrow, she pointed between them. "Axton, we still have our clothes on."

"Yeah," he ducked his head. "I know... uh, sorry."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize," she gently placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted his head until he looked at her. "Do you want to go slower?"

Axton didn't immediately answer. He was ashamed. Back at the bar, he was so eager to accept her offer, that he had carried her out of Elysium without saying a word. As if his brain had completely shut down. It had never happened before and he normally considered himself as one suave ladies man, but he was currently behaving like a fumbling virgin. Axton had surly impressed her with his physical prowess, _however_ , he had also gotten lost trying to locate the next hotel and he had wandered with her giggling in his arms for at least half an hour before he finally found his salvation. His arms were still prickling.

"Nah, I just... maybe we could lie down...on the bed?"

"Sure, let's do that." They settled side by side on the king-sized bed, which Sarah had paid for even though he had insisted that he had enough cash to treat her. She just said that she wanted them to have a good night and that he shouldn't worry about it. When he tried to sneakily put some bills into her jeans pockets, she _ordered_ him to stop. How can a cute voice like that turn so harsh and dominating in a matter of seconds? It had turned him on like nothing else. So they stumbled each step up to their room, never letting go from each other. Kissing and moaning.

And now Axton ruined it because he had felt... overwhelmed. He doesn't know her and contrarily to the present situation, he had slept with a couple of women in his nineteen years of life. It was often fast and dirty with them, just accomplices searching for a climax together. They usually hopped on him, he did the motions and had momentarily fun, but ultimately he would forget their names halfway through and afterwards they would thank him, tell him that he did good. Axton liked that, being good, being _praised_. No matter how short it was.

He expected nothing more with her. A short tumble, a pat on his back, a pleased goodbye. But something had him on edge now. Every silken touch and the slightest pressure of lips on his overheated skin, made him dizzy and breathless.

So many kisses, so many strokes. Sarah was touching him as if he was _someone_.

"I won't hold it against you, if you changed your mind." she said, smiling gently at him. Axton immediately shook his head, suddenly unable to speak he buried his nose into her neck, inhaling deeply.

"That tickles, big boy!" she laughed. "Well, I'm surprisingly not against a cuddle session. You are one lucky mercenary."

"I am. Lucky that is." What the hell was wrong with him. "I mean... You're a great pillow! Uh, really soft and comfy, you can talk too! My group and I, we don't really have a lot of opportunities to really relax, you know? I guess, what I wanted to say is..."

Axton emerged from her neck and looked into her eyes, exposed. For a moment they took each other in, the silence only interrupted by their soft exhales.

"Y-you...you are really..." he slurred. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, she turned around hastily, reaching out to the lamp beside her, she pressed the button.

The sudden glare of light made Axton's eyes hurt, he turned away, groaning in pain. Slender hands were gripping his head, Sarah's face was closing in. Axton automatically pursed his lips. He wanted to kiss her but she didn't let him. She snorted at his fish-face, he pouted.

"Hey, n-not f-fair..."

"Axton, you idiot, you have a concussion."

"Wha...? How?"

"Well, let's see. How did that happen? Mysteries, mysteries. Hmm." Axton thinks she is mocking him, making him pout even further. "Remember, when your dickbag buddy with the braids almost bashed your head in?"

"Oh...yeah, Rando." Axton sighed. "W-wait, he's not my buddy?"

Sarah let out a groan, she climbed out of bed. Axton whined at her, the pillow was moving away!

"D-don't go...!"

"I'm not leaving, don't worry. I'm going to get us a bit more comfortable and you, Blondie, will be resting," she said with _the_ voice. Sarah undressed herself, leaving her in her underwear. She untied his shoe laces, removed his boots and took his pants. Axton just watched her without protest. She got a water bottle out of the mini-bar and handed it to Axton. He drank a bit and gave it back to her.

"Y-you won't leave?" He turned his big green eyes on her, his pout was ridiculous.

"I won't, big boy. I won't."

With that she climbed into bed, covering them both with the blankets. Axton let out a contented sigh and buried his head into her shoulder. Sarah stroked his blonde head, cursing herself for finding it adorable and then switched off the light.

They fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
